When is Life not Complicated?
by RougeReaper
Summary: Two girls that live in Gotham living a not so honest life. Both with secrets. A group of hero's there lives get twisted together what will be the outcome? Vigilante/OC OC/? (OC's/Arrow and Flash Friend Ship) Contains LOT's of swearing


**Hey guys so I know that I shouldn't be doing this but my friend and I are working on this as just kind of a random thought so don't count on a set cycle of updates but then again when do you count on that with me anyway. So as I said my friend and I are writing this together so we do have different writing styles but we are trying to blend them a little anyway so check out their stories Girlpod50000 this is our first Justice League story so please be nice but we love reviews. *Ok so neither Girlpod50000 nor myself own Justice League or its ****characters the only things we own are our ideas* Right of the bat we are going to apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and please know that some characters might be a little bit OOC so please don't bitch about it later if that happens also ***WARNING*** the Fic contains SWEARING and LOT'S OF IT if you don't like that or are offended by it please don't read and if you do then you have been warned. Ok I think that is the end of that so ya, Oh one more thing cut me some slack on that accents I'm not very good at them but I am still trying. Ok now with out further adoo here is Chapter 1**

**8:30 Wayne tower Bruce's POV **

Bruce wayne was throwing a party at his tower for his companies anniversary. Many high class wealthy people were at the party one person in particular stood out to Bruce as he greeted his guests. She was wearing a red dress that went down to her feet in the back and was raised to her knees in the front. The back of the dress went down just above her waist and her long black hair covered her back. There were a couple red streaks by her bangs and in the back of her hair. She had bright blue eyes and her lips where that color of a red rose. She stood away from the crowd with a glass of champagne in her hand.

She kept up the appearance of who she was trying to fake being but in her eyes you could see that she was bored. _"No a little more than that not angry but disgusted to be here how... interesting."_ Bruce thought as he looked at her. _"But its more than interesting she seems __**very**__ suspicious almost as if she doesn't belong here at all."_ He started to walk over to where she was as she looked at her diamond watch and started to walk somewhere else. Bruce quickly walked through the crowd toward the women.

**Everyone's POV**

The woman started walking toward the elevator checking her watch again until she was stopped by Bruce walking in front of her. She sort of jumped as he seemingly just appeared in front of her. He gave her a smile "Hello miss I'm Bruce Wayne I was wondering if you would do me the honor of dancing with me?" He asked politely holding his hand out. _"What an obvious fake smile."_ The woman thought she looked at her watch again and then back at bruce. "Its a pleasure to meet you Bruce but I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer I'm not much of a dancer." The woman said as she looked at her watch again and then tried to walk away from Bruce.

"I could teach you, I'd very much like to dance with you." Bruce said trying to convince her _"Theres definitely something weird about this she comes to a dancing party and she can't dance. And she keeps looking at her watch like she's late for something this is very odd," _he thought and then without waiting for her answer he grabbed her hand and started walking toward the dance floor. "Uh-um Mr. Wayne, I told you I can't dance I'm terrible at it so please let go of my hand." The woman said as she was just getting dragged by Bruce. "Bruce please, and like I said I would be happy to teach a lovely lady such as yourself," Bruce said. She sighed as they stopped and he grabbed the drink out of her hand and set it on a tray as one of the waiters walked by.

A slow song started playing and Bruce directed the girl of what position she should be in and they started dancing. "What is your name?" Bruce asked the girl "My names Blaze." She answered quietly. "Blaze thats a beautiful name for such a beautiful women, but I don't recall having a Blaze on the party list." Bruce said to her with the same smile still on his face as they danced. _"Damn does this rich prick really suspect me?"_ Blaze asked herself as she smiled,well fake smiled, back at him. "I assure you Bruce that my name was on the list, maybe you just missed it." She said as her eyes darted around the room for anything to get her out of dancing any longer. "Yes your probably right I didn't pay much attention to all the names."

Before he could ask anymore questions Blazes phone went off "Oh I'm very sorry Bruce I have to take this." Blaze said she walked away from bruce and answered her phone. "Hello Skull?" Blaze asked and a deep voice answered "Yeah babe are you done with your job yet?" Skull asked **(by the way skull is the Atomic Skull) **"No not yet, some annoying rich prick interrupted me when I was gonna go do it so I gotta do it now. Talk to you when i'm done alright." Blaze said "Alright babe see you when you get home then and a little advice this time don't trip the alarm." Skull said "Haha you're such an ass, but fine I'll try not to bye see you when I get back." Blaze hung up her phone and proceeded to walk toward the elevator.

She walked to a trash can toward the elevator and opened the lid and pulled out a black bag. She closed the trash can lid and walked into the elevator Blaze unzipped the bag and pulled out some clothes and got changed. The elevator stopped at the top floor and Blaze emerged in an all black outfit. She had tight black jeggingsand a black shirt with a black leather hooded jacket. She had grey boots on that went up to her lower calf and had three straps on the boots. She was now wearing a metal mask that was in the shape of a skull and her golden eyes **(yes she was wearing contacts and her real color of eyes is gold)** glowed through the eye holes. "Wow I'm already at the top floor this was easier than I thought, all I had to do was drug a guard." Blaze said while she walked over to a display case with a jewel inside of it.

She expertly opened the case bypassing the security system and getting the jewel out. She then frowned at how easy it was to do this job way to easy and really boring. Hearing something behind her as she put the jewel in the bag. She turned around to see a figure of a man with a black suit on by the doorway. A devious smile went onto her face "Ah you must be the famous Batman," She said sarcastically, "I'd have to say its really an honor to meet you glad to know that my crimes are big enough to get the attention of you." Blaze said as she slung the bag over her shoulders. He just stood there saying nothing and getting no reaction. Blaze frowned under her mask, "Not much of a talker are you Bats?"

"I don't make it a habit of talking to criminals. Now give up and put the jewel back," Batman said with a deep voice as he walked toward her. "Oh sorry Bats but someone is paying quite a lot of money for this so I'd rather hold onto it. Say, keep it safe for a little while." She said with a sadistic smile. She quickly dodged as a batarang was thrown towards her face and batman threw a punch towards her gut. Blaze flipped back dodging the punch and landed near a window but instead of leaving decided to stay to 'have a little fun'.

Her smile widened as she threw a couple punches toward him and he dodged throwing punches and kicks toward her. The fight was back in forth both seemed to be on even ground through the fight. Batman threw a fake punch and then swung his leg and tripped Blaze making her land on her back. He pinned her to the ground with her hands above her head and her legs held down by his. A smirk played its way to her face "You know Bats if you wanted to be on top of me all you had to do was ask," Blaze said with a joking tone. Batman blushed slightly but it quickly went away.

"_Shit I fucked up, I cannot believe I let my guard down like that, and now hes on top of me pinning me down and damn he is heavy. From the way he fights it seems to be all muscle but maybe hes wearing armor or something I don't know but it weighs a lot." _Blaze thought as she was pinned to the ground trying to get free. _"Damn did I just blush that is not right at all why the hell did I blush." _Batman thought as he struggled to hold blaze to the ground. "Give up and ill release you." Batman said regaining his composure.

"_Well how am I supposed to get out of this one." _Blaze thought for another moment _"Well that might work but its risky and Skull would kill me if he found out. Oh well worth a try." _And thinking that Blaze made sure that Batmans face was close to hers and when it was she brought her head forward pressing her lips against his. He was caught by surprise and loosened his grip on her. Blaze smiled and she kicked Batman off of her and ran to the window _"Wow my plan actually worked." _She thought as she opened the window and turned around to see Batman getting to his feet. "Well Bats as much as I hate to say it, I gotta go see you around." Blaze said as she waved then jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night. Batman stood there looking out the window for a moment and then vanished into darkness as he heard police sirens.

Blaze ran across roof tops and toward the boat docks with her bag on her back. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be," Blaze said with a devious smile on her face, "Haha and the look on his face when I kissed him haha classic," Blaze said to herself as she jumped down into an alleyway. She landed on her feet skillfully and quickly dashed out of the alleyway dodging people and jumping over things in her way. Blaze exited the crowd of people and went down an alleyway. She jumped over fence and saw the boat docks a little ways away. She smirked as she saw a black car pull up under a metal Canopy that covered their meeting place. Blaze ran toward the meeting place passing some boxes and cranes on the way.

She stopped near the meeting place and observed the scene making sure there was no trap set. She then looked at the man waiting near the car looking at his watch occasionally. He had a black suit with a white undershirt and a black and grey tie. He had shiny black shoes and gold rimmed pilot shades. The man was tall and had black hair that was short and slightly spiky. He had an impatient look on his face and was starting to slightly tap his foot as a small bead of sweat formed on his face. Blaze tisked "Impatient rich bastards." Blaze mumbled. She walked forward and out of the darkness that was hiding her. The man looked toward her as he heard footsteps. The man's two guards put their hands toward their guns and Blaze's gold eyes flashed toward them. Almost daring them to take out their guns and see how long they lasted against her.

Both of the men put their hands by their sides and their boss laughed at seeing this. "I see your reputation precedes you, you put fear into people's hearts just by looking at them," The man said and started walking toward her stopping a few feet from her. "Yeah, yeah flattery won't get you a discount." Blaze said turning her head away from him slightly. "Of course not, now here is the money," The man said motioning for one of the men to bring a briefcase over to him. "as long as you have the product?" the man questioned. "Yeah I got it." Blaze said taking the bag off her back and holding it in front of her. The man nodded and tossed over the briefcase, Blaze opened it and did a quick scan. She nodded then opened up the bag tossing the jewel over to one of the body guards. "Thanks for the business Roman," Blaze said putting her bag over her shoulder and started to walk away. "Its always a pleasure Black Fire." The man said then watched her disappear into the darkness and then got into his car and drove away.

**~In the Bat Cave~**

Batman was working on his high tech computers trying to find anything he could on the new criminal in Gotham. He didn't find much on her except a name and that she was wanted in several countries on suspicion but no one has any evidence of crimes. Bruce was interrupted in his train of thought by Alfred coming in with an irritated look on his face. 'Master Bruce, you have visitors and they are insisting that you see them immediately," Alfred said with a sigh. "Thank you Alfred I will be up in a moment," Bruce said shutting off his computer and walking towards the elevator. When he got up to the manor he could hear people taking one voice that would always stand out in a crowd of people, Wally West. "Aww come on Alfred just let us go down and see him in his cave we won't be any trouble," Wally begged. Bruce cleared his throat getting Wally's attention "Bats, hey whats up!" Wally said walking over to Bruce. Bruce looked over to the living room to see Greg Sanders (Vigilante) and Oliver Queen (Green Arrow). They both looked over at hearing Wally speak to Bruce. "What are you all doing here," Bruce asked trying to contain the anger that was slowly building up. "Well Greg had to shoot a music video around here and Wally and I had nothing else to do so we decided to tag along and visit you while we were in the area," Oliver said before Wally could respond. Bruce sighed and muttered under his breath "This is going to be a long week." "Sorry Bruce but you know how Wally gets when he wants to do something, and we kind of figured that we should come so you didn't end up killing him," Oliver said

**~Meanwhile in the less fancy side of Gotham~**

Blaze jumped down off the top of a building and landed on a fire escape next to a window. She slid the window opened and jumped through the window landing quietly on her feet. She quickly brought a blade out in front of her blocking another that was on its way of her heart. A smile went across blazes face as she looked at the girl in front of her. "Didn't I tell you not to wait up Grim?" Blaze asked. "Well yes but what if you did something stupid and I wanted to bust your balls about it when you got back?" Grim said with a smirk. "Well I didn't so looks like your shit out of luck," Blaze responded, "So you staying tonight?" "No I just heard that Black Fire was lifting something from a party hosted by Bruce Wayne so I thought I would stop by and make sure you didn't do anything stupid. And now that I have I'm going to let you and your boy have some alone time," Grim said with a smile and walked over to the window jumping out. "What ever bitch," Blaze said after her.

Blaze smiled and set down her bag expecting to hear a thunk, but she didnt. She looked in her bag and saw the money was gone "That Bitch!" Blaze yelled as she ran to the window to see Grim gone. "Everything ok Babe?" Skull asked as he walked into the room after hearing her shout. "Ya, Grim was just being a bitch and took all my cash," Blaze said. "Well I know how to take your mind off of it," Skull said walking closer to her. "And how's that?" Blaze asked skeptically. "I have really cheesy kung-fu movies laid out on the counter and takeout, on the way" Skull replied. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Blaze said with a smile as she closed the distance between her and her boyfriend. "Yes but it doesn't hurt to remind me every now and again," Skull said with a cheeky grin pulling Blaze into a kiss.

**~Grim's POV~ **

'_Ha wow Blaze that was to easy' _ I thought as I cut through an alley to get back to my apartment. As I walked by a bar I realized that I could really use a drink. Walking into the bar I looked around and saw it was full of a mix of shady and respectable people. Ignoring them I walked right up to the counter and flagged down the bar tender. "What can I get for you?" he asked staring at my chest. "Are you asking me or my titts?" I responded annoyed, "Because if you asking me I would love a Jack and coke but if you're asking my titts, then I'm sure they would love for you to stop staring at them like you're at a strip club and I'm a dancer. Come to think of it I'd like that to, so as you try to decide who you were talking to how about you get me a drink." Flustered the bartender walked away to get my drink. "Ya know a beautiful young lady lady lik' 'ya self shouldn' tal'k lik' that," come a voice from my left. _'Great I not only do I have bartenders that act like they have never seen a girl before but now I've got some southern stranger telling me how I should talk.' _"I wouldn't talk to him like that if he didn't let his eyes wander where they aren't welcome, and besides. What's it ya how I talk?" I snapped turning to look at him.

Pausing for a second to look at him I couldn't help but admit that he was nice looking, tan, dark hair, he was wearing an untucked red plaid flannel with a white undershirt and wranglers with a nice size buckle to keep them where they belong and cowboy boots, but what really got me was his eyes; they were the deepest brown you have ever seen and they just sucked you into them and when the light caught them you could see a little bit of green in them. "Nothn' I guess, just didn' think som'one tha' lo'ks lik' ya should be sprouin' tha' kinda languag'. Not ta say he didn' deserve wha' he got, but jus' mayb' ya should let som'one else tell 'im how he otta treat a lady," he said. I chuckled to myself before responding, "and who would that be cowboy?" I said looking around the bar for a second before looking back at him, "I don't know about you but I don't see anyone who was going to jump in and tell him off. So I did it myself I've got no problem telling him how it is."

Before he could respond the bartender came back with my drink putting it in front of me. Nodding at him in thanks I take a long swig _'Wow, this tastes like shit. How can you screw up a Jack and Coke this bad did you forget the Jack or something? Oh well a drink is a drink.'_ "Wha' abou' who ya're here with? I'm sure som'one lik' ya came here with som'one who woul' set tha' boy straight," he said looking around. With a smirk I turned giving him almost my full attention, "Alright cowboy if that was your way of seeing if I came with someone I'll give you props, I haven't heard one like that before. But no I didn't come with anyone just stopped in for a drink on my way home. What about you cowboy? Come with anyone?" I asked taking another drink.

"It wasn' a line darlin' but ya I came wih some frien's," He said looking out at the dance floor and pointing two out, "Tha redhead an' tha blond." I looked over at them and they were well dressed and obviously not from around here. "There a reason they're on the floor dancing and you're sitting at the bar?" I asked. "Didn't 'ave anyon' ta dance with, and I wanned ah drink," he said finishing his beer. "Well cowboy it's your lucky night," I said taking the last gulp of my drink and putting the money down for it and standing up, "because I want to dance off my drink a bit, so now you have a partner." Standing up and walking toward the floor casting a look over my shoulder, "You coming cowboy?"

**Ok so What did you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Like Blaze/Grim? Hate Blaze/Grim? Please give us reviews with feed back or just reviews with fun faces in them. but please just REVIEW **

**Until Next Time :)**


End file.
